


Big Brothers

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 500 words, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, no really! it's canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which siblings are protected.





	Big Brothers

Molly bustled around the garden in the early evening sun tidying up leftovers by levitating slices of celebratory cake, legs of roast chicken, and allotments full of vegetables onto unsuspecting plates the moment someone wasn’t looking. No one was leaving a Molly Weasley-catered party without having to loosen their robes at least twice, it was a matter of both honour and pride.

Away from the hubbub, the couple of honour stretched out under an ancient beech tree and took five minutes of peace to themselves. They’d all but dozed off, when out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted a pack of ginger heads lumbering through the tall grass. He nudged Ginny in the ribs, “Heads-up,” he nodded towards the advancing Weasleys, “I think they’re on their way to give the big brother warning.”

“You’ll be fine, they’re just protective” she replied, sitting up and giving him a peck on the nose. “You’ve faced worse, besides, if they really wanted to scare you they would’ve sent mum.”

“Harry,” George announced their presence as the brothers filed in around him.

“Hello,” Harry replied with as much placidity as he could force into his voice, but George taking the lead had thrown him off, “here to give me the protective big brother speech?”

George scoffed, “Nah, you’re a good one Har; no need, is there?” The fluttering Golden Snidgets in Harry’s stomach settled, “We just wanted a quick word with the little sis.”

“Fair enough,” Harry pulled himself to his feet, “might see if there’s any of that cake left,” and with a fleeting peck on Ginny’s forehead he followed the laughter and scent of vanilla back towards The Burrow.

“So,” Ginny levelled each of her brothers with a sharp stare in turn, “is this the part where you let me know that if there’s one hint of trouble you’ll sort him out for me? Because let me tell–”

“Ginevra,” George shook his head, “Ginerva, Ginerva, Ginvera. I have a great number of siblings,” he swung his arms wide, “brave, brash, bold Gryffindors all more than capable of standing up for themselves. Take Bill here,” he nodded to their oldest brother, “he’s part werewolf and charges into curses headfirst for a living; Ron,” he continued, “outplayed Minerva McGonagall when he was eleven years old and then something, something horcrux, destruction of moldy voldy, ach you know his deal,” he waved his hand derisively. “Charlie stares down good ol’ fashioned villager-terrifying dragons on a daily basis; and Perce, well daring young Percy here just told mum he didn’t want another slice of cake and she listened. So,” he pressed forward, “believe me when I tell you this, you are the most fearlessly tenacious witch we could ever know and you do not need us five chumps to stand up for you. However, if you damage one hair on our Harry’s head, if you so much as bash his heart – then Bat Bogey hex or not – we will end you. Is that clear?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
